User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 1 Part 1
"Hello an welcome, to the Ridonculous Race Fanon! I'm your host, Don." His voice echoes quietly across the white, blank landscape. Near his is a portal-looking device, wit a few mechanics working on it. "As we speak, our contestants are being retrie-" Suddenly, the machine hums to life, and two or three people fall through. "Ah! Here they are." A young woman gets up and cradles her head, sore from the device's affects. "This is Katara, Waterbender, origonating from the Avatar universe. And before you ask, yes, they all agreed to come." Don continued to introduce Lucas and Pit, as more contestants came through. Some began to talk and mingle before the race started. "So, why ae you here?" Weiss asked Vincent Valentine, who didnt reply. "Um, sorry, but i asked you a question. Why are you here?" The man replied in a quiet voice, "The million dollars? Why else..." "Geez, you dont have to be such a grouch about it." As Don introduced the last few contestants, they all lined up side-by-side. "Now, all of you signed the contracts, saying you'd give up your abilities and equipment for the duration of the race. So, please all of you, take one of these pills." Don pulled out a small orange pill from a jar in his pocket and distributed them. "I wonder what it will be like," Superman said. "Being human." "I dont know," Goku replied. "But i think it'll make me appreciate my "abilities" more." Goku then swallowed his pill. After all the pills were distributed, Don called for one of his assistants. "This device," Don explained, as his assistant arrived with a small blue cube, "Was bought from a young boy, called Jimmy Neutron, which can store all of your equipment with more than enough room to spare. You will receive your equipment after the race is over. Please," Don then went around, as people gave up their equipment. Goku, his Power Pole, Pit, his Bow, though Don took an unusually long time on Link. "My god, how do you carry this much stuff, Link?" Link continued to deposit many ruppees, the Clawshots, Medallions, Armor sets, Hammer, musical instruments, along with many other things. Link just smiled in reply. Soon after, Don called their attention. "So, some of you may be wondering, 'Where are we, in space and time'? Well, I'll let you know we're in a different dimension. This dimension never developed beyond its first stage. That" He pointed to the device that brought everyone here, "is a device that lets us cross every multiverse at our leisure. You'll be going through that after each leg of the race. But we dont have much time for explaining now. The race must begin! So, let's divide everyone into teams of two." One of the assistants pulled up a screen on wheels, connected to a device. "This will randomize all of your names. Here are the teams for the first leg of the race!" The screen read: Pit Mewtwo Segata Sanshiro Kyousuku Hyoubu Superman Mega-Man Weiss Link Big Daddy Inkling Katara Ringabel Baraka Paul Blart Naruto Lucas Vegeta (Abridged) Goku Mario Satsuki Kiryuin Jar-Jar Binks Deadpool Pepsi-Man Vincent Valentine As soon as the list was crated, a voice went up in the crowd. "Goddammit, i came here to get AWAY from that dumbass Goku! And now im being paired up with him!? God-fucking-dammit...." The contestants began to pair up. The Inkling looked up in slight terror at her partner, Big Daddy, and then looked over to Don in concern. "Dont worry, Inklling. He wont hurt you so long as you dont hurt his little sister." The Inkling tooked a little less terrified now, but still concerned. Deadpool laughed. "You're the guy everyone hates! Ahahahahahah!" Jar-Jar replied, "But me-sa a senator! People dont hate senators." "Ooooooh, thats right, nevermind, you dont know." With that, Deadpool held a small grin and giggled. "Alright everyone, get ready to start!" Everyone got behind a line, drawn by an assistant, and prepared to begin. "The first Don-Box is there." Don pointed to a distant blue fleck in the field of white. "Its about a mile away. "On your mark," Satsuki smirked. "Get set..." Lucas winced in anticipation. "GO!" To be continued.... Category:Blog posts